


The Ringtone

by LycanQueen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Child, Charlie and Alastor have a son, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Original Character(s), brief oc mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: Alastor's ringtone is not what people expected.





	The Ringtone

It was a perfectly normal afternoon at the hotel. It was lunchtime and most of the guests were out and about in the city at this point in the day. Angel had taken Fat Nuggets on a walk, Husk was probably already drinking at the bar and Vaggie was sitting down at the front desk with her lunch. Alastor and Charlie had decided to take lunch in their room. They had both been busy the past couple of weeks and decided to take the opportunity to spend some quality time together, even if it was for only an hour. They had a nice little table set up for them by Razzle and Dazzle.

"Anything else going on, sweetheart?" Alastor asked, cutting into his venison. 

"Not much, Dominic volunteered to run a couple of errands for me and Angel has been surprisingly well behaved this week." Charlie smiled. While some may think of it as the calm before the storm, she was going to stay positive. She took a sip of her water. 

"Wonderful! I do hope things aren't becoming too quiet." Alastor said. How frightful would it be for the hotel to become boring!

Before Charlie could reply, Alastor's phone rang and the princess of hell could never have predicted the sound that came from the device. Typically, Alastor's ringtone was a nice jazzy or swing tune from the '20s, but that wasn't what came out of Alastor's pocket, where he kept his phone. Neither, was it some recorded screams from one of his tortured victims, as one would assume if it wasn't the previous option. No one could have anticipated what came out of Alastor's phone because from nowhere, it _roared,_  

"I **'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! TOO-"**

Charlie then performed a spectacular spittake. She was coughing and hacking while Alastor scrambled to answer his phone. After a few moments of struggling, he got it and put the phone to his ear with a very tense smile on his face.

"Stop calling me, Dominic. This is the fifth time today, stop doing this!" Alastor hung up and then turned to Charlie with an apologetic smile and a blush on his face that almost rivaled his hair. "Sorry about that, sweetheart. Dominic changed my ringtone and I don't know how to fix it."

Charlie finally managed to stop coughing but now she couldn't breathe for a whole other reason; she was laughing too hard. "I don't think things will get boring around here anytime soon!"

Alastor sighed as Charlie continued to laugh at his expense. While he waited for her to catch her breath he began to think about how he was going to never live this down, and how to get back at his son. But, first things first, he needed to get Charlie to show him how to change his damn ringtone!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a comedy segment I saw by Russel Howard (I think that's how you spell his name). Dominic is my OC that is actually supposed to be Charlie and Alastor's son. You can find him on Tumblr. Just ask and I'll send you a link.


End file.
